


The Freedom of Summer

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part about the summer was the freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Freedom of Summer

The best part about the summer was the freedom. There was no school, no world in need of saving, no responsibilities. And now Haruka and Michiru finally had the freedom to be together. They could go out for a walk in the park, to buy ice cream together, go see a movie and go on dates. But the best part was staying home and getting to kiss and touch each other as much as they wanted.

“You look really cute like this,” Haruka said and leaned in to kiss Michiru. They were laying on the bed, and had been doing so for a while, not caring what time of the day it was.

“Like what?” Michiru asked, running her hand through Haruka’s hair.

“I don’t know. Like… this. Here. With me,” Haruka replied. She placed careful kisses along Michiru’s jaw and neck. Her hand stroked Michiru’s hip and toyed with the hem of her shirt. Michiru pulled Haruka’s face back to hers, kissing her deeply. Haruka’s fingers found their way under Michiru’s shirt.

“Is this okay?” she asked, pulling away to examine Michiru’s face.

“Yes. I’ll tell you to stop if you do something I don’t want to do,” Michiru reassured her. Haruka pushed her hand higher, her hand now stroking Michiru’s stomach. She ran her tongue along Michiru’s lip, until Michiru started giggling, which was very unusual for her.

“What’s so funny?” Haruka asked, keeping her face as close to Michiru’s as possible.

“You’re tickling me,” Michiru said. Haruka moved her hand away, up to cup Michiru’s breast over her bra.

“Is this better?” she whispered.

“Much better.” Michiru placed her hand on top of Haruka’s while using her other hand to pull her girlfriend in for a kiss. Haruka pressed her whole body against Michiru’s. She was very happy to know they had the whole summer just for themselves.


End file.
